McKinnon
by Chessipedia
Summary: Extractos de la relación de Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon


Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.

Descargo de responsabilidades: no soy Rowling, no gano céntimo de esto.

McKinnon

Se Apareció en la entrada de su departamento, justo frente a la puerta. Era de madrugada y estaba tan agotado que no le provocaba regresar de la manera Muggle. Deshizo los hechizos de protección y entró al apartamento, estaba a oscuras, seguramente Marlene; su novia; había decidido no esperarlo despierto. Después de todo, ella también había estado en una misión esa noche.

El apartamento era pequeño, no tanto por falta de dinero, sino porque no veían la necesidad de utilizar más espacio. Era el departamento que Sirius había comprado cuando se mudó de casa de los Potter y era suficiente para los dos. Una módica cocina, sala para entretener a sus amigos, un cuarto de huéspedes y habitación principal; lo necesario; ya después verían si compraban algo más "familiar", pero por ahora esto estaba bien.

El joven de cabellos negros se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un trago, aunque Marls después lo regañara por beber tanto. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. La misión de la orden había sido seguir a Mulciber y ver si lograban atraparlo "con las manos en la masa"; cosa que no sucedió; parecía olerlo porque simplemente dio vueltas sin sentido de un lado al otro, hasta que desapareció sin poder ser rastreado. Si tenía otra noche más de desvelo para luego ir por las mañanas a los entrenamientos de Auror, se dormiría frente a Moody sin remordimiento. Lo que indicaría un castigo severo por no estar en "¡Alerta Permanente!".

Sirius suspiró cansado, cerró sus ojos grises y se terminó el líquido ámbar del vaso. Con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a la rubia, que seguramente para ese momento estaría roncando. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se consiguió con una cama vacía. Aparentemente él no era el único que estaba teniendo una larga noche.

Intentó llegar al closet, pero unos zapatos le interrumpieron el recorrido. Marls nunca recogía sus cosas. A veces no sabía quién era el más desordenado.

_– ¡McKinnon! – gritó un joven Black desde la sala. – ¿Podrías recoger tus cosas? ¡Tus zapatos casi me matan en la sala!_

_– Si eres exagerado Black, mis zapatos nunca le han hecho nada a nadie. Debe ser que les caes mal, – dijo la rubia._

_– Muy graciosa. Deja de dejar armas potenciales por la casa, ¿quieres?_

El joven recogió los zapatos que casi lo hacen estrellarse y se dio cuenta de que eran de tacón. _¿Por qué Marls usaría zapatos de tacón para una misión? _pensó el joven de ojos grises, mientras se quitaba la túnica y la ropa de calle para cambiarse a la pijama. Desde el espejo del closet, gracias a la luz de la calle, se podía ver su torso, no particularmente musculoso pero si bien trabajado, con unos músculos más trabajados que los otros; gracias al Quidditch y los entrenamientos de Auror. También, sobre la piel blanca, se podían ver cicatrices, especie de arañados; que en alguna oportunidad tuvo que explicarle a la rubia alta que ahora lo acompañaba.

_Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Sirius. Sirius boca abajo abrazando su almohada, sonriendo, viendo la cabellera rubia de Marlene mientras ella trazaba líneas alrededor de su espalda._

_– Sirius. – le dijo la rubia._

_– ¿Mhummm? – incapaz de pronunciar palabra._

_– ¿Cómo te hiciste éstas?_

_Sirius no supo como responder, quería responder con la verdad, pero no era su verdad para contar. Le comentó la verdad a medias, diciéndole que era un secreto que debía ganarse, intentando parecer cómico y enigmático; se dio media vuelta, la tomó por la cintura y la besó, intentando no parecer consternado. Sin embargo la preocupación lo llevó a casa de James._

_"Pad, no puedes contarle, no es tu secreto." le dijo pacientemente su mejor amigo, mirándolo preocupado detrás de sus lentes redondos._

_– Lo sé, Prongs, pero está comenzando a preguntar. Además Lily sabe…_

_– Si, pero con Lily fue diferente… le iba a proponer matrimonio…_

_– Lo sé, lo sé; no estoy diciendo que me casaré con ella, no estoy tan seguro como tú, no en este momento, pero… ¿no crees que deba preguntarle a Moony?_

Se colocó unos shorts de algodón y una franela gris, a manera de pijama, y se dejó caer en la cama.

– Ouch… – se quejó al sentir un gancho de ropa clavársele en el costado. Esta mujer en realidad era peor que los Mortífagos. Se resignó a prender la luz; que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos de la ceguera momentánea; y se dispuso a recoger las prendas que estaban en la cama. Debía pensar seriamente en eso de contratar a un Elfo Doméstico, a pesar de las quejas de su compañera.

_Ambos estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, era cerca del final del año, así que los días cada vez eran más cálidos. Ambos estaban acostados en el pasto disfrutando del sol. El brazo de Sirius sirviéndole de almohada a Marlene, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos._

_– Creo que me robaré uno de los Elfos del castillo, no creo sobrevivir un día en el departamento yo solo. – bromeó el muchacho._

_– ¿Podrías vivir con un Elfo Doméstico en esa Caja de Grageas de Todos los Sabores, que llamas hogar?_

_– Claro, si me ayuda a limpiar y a cocinar viviría con un Trol. – indicó._

_– Yo no creo poder vivir con un Elfo en un sitio tan pequeño, ya me cuesta en mi casa, y es inmensa… me siento rara siendo atendida como si no pudiera hacer las cosas por mi misma._

_– No puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma. ¿Recuerdas el desastre de la torta de cumpleaños de Lily? – una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Black._

_– Tonto, – dijo pegándole suavemente en un costado, mientras una sonrisa no podía evitar escapar de su rostro._

Sirius suspiró resignado recogiendo el cuarto vestido, ¿por qué Marlene había sacado tantos vestido?, ¿desde cuando esa mujer tenía tantos vestidos?, allí lo recordó; Marlene estaba en casa de sus padres. Era un poco tarde para que estuviera todavía allá, sin embargo explicaba porque todo el closet había vomitado sobre la cama. Terminó de recoger y se tropezó con unas botas negras de tacón, no era la primera vez que se tropezaba con ellas.

_Marlene acaba de llegar de la escuela de Medimagia, estaba cansada, adoraba sus botas negras pero a veces eran demasiado pesadas para haberlas llevado puestas todo el día. Se las quitó en el instante en que cruzó la puerta hacia el vestíbulo y se dirigió al sofá más cercano, dejándose caer en el y colocando los pies sobre la mesa de café. Dulce alivio. Por fin sus pies no le gritaban._

_Se dejó llevar por el cansancio a un estado en el que se encontraba entre dormida y despierta, sin importarle el mundo en ese instante, su cuerpo estaba en el punto de relajación total; cuando escuchó unos trastabíllelos en la puerta. Sirius acaba de tropezarse con sus botas, por tercera vez ese mes, seguramente no estaría muy contento. Cosa que fue realmente obvia cuando el hombre sólo se dignó a dejar caer las botas a su lado y caminar a la habitación._

_Marlene sabía que había hecho algo mal, sabía que era su culpa, comprendía que Sirius no era exactamente ordenado, pero sus cosas aparentemente se seguían atravesando en el camino del hombre de cabellos negros. Suspirando cansadamente se levantó y vio las botas, quizá algo bueno hubiera salido de ese momento._

_Diez minutos después de que Sirius se acostara en la habitación escuchó como la puerta de la misma se abría. Marlene seguramente se querría disculpar por dejar una vez más todo a mitad de camino, sin embargo el no tenía las fuerzas para tener otra pelea en ese momento. Luego de un par de segundos esperando que Marlene se le acercara, sin hacerlo, ella hizo un sonido para aclarar su garganta, tratando de llamar su atención._

_Sirius volteó a donde se encontraba la rubia, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. En los finos labios de la mujer se encontraba labial rojo, traía un sobre todo; desde cuándo Marlene llevaba el sobretodo a la habitación; y las endemoniadas botas._

_Marlene sonrió con picardía, desabotonando lentamente cada uno de los botones del abrigo, y acercándose a la cama. Al finalizar, lentamente pasó un dedo sobre su esternón, mostrando un pecho descubierto; mientras hacía una mueca de inocencia. Su mano no se detuvo en su pecho, sino que siguió bajando por todo el contorno del abrigo, mirando a Sirius, que la veía atento. Justo cuando llegó al ombligo destapó el abrigo, mostrando una lencería negra con encajes rojos, haciendo juego perfecto con las botas._

_Marlene dejó caer el abrigo. Sirius se levantó para acercarse a ella. Ella se agachó para quitarse las botas. Sirius la detuvo antes de que continuara. La tomó por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y por la nuca con el derecho, su pulgar lentamente acariciando la mejilla de ella._

_– Déjatelas puestas. – le murmuró antes de besarla._

Sirius se estremeció ante el recuerdo de esa noche y sonrió con satisfacción. Volvió a mirar la habitación, intentando ver si faltaba algo más, y en el recorrido vio que buscaba más cosas que le recordaran momentos con la rubia. Se descubrió extrañando a una persona a la que veía todos los días. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con James y Lily…

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, intentando que su cuerpo descansara aunque su mente estaba a todo dar.

_Dumbledore les había hablado de la Orden del Fénix par de semanas luego de terminar las clases, y ellos habían aceptado inmediatamente, incluso Peter. El Director había discutido con ellos los riesgos y ciertos compromisos que tendrían que realizar. El viejo brujo tuvo una larga conversación con Remus acerca de su condición, haciéndole entender que su contribución era aceptada, pero quizá no fuera bienvenida por el resto de la Orden y tendría que lidiar con ello, ya que era indispensable informarles acerca de dicha situación al resto de sus compañeros. Remus de todas maneras había aceptado, nada evitaría que peleara con sus amigos._

_Ahora estaban Sirius y Remus en la casa del licántropo._

_– ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres hacer, Moony? – preguntó el ojigris preocupado._

_– No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo esto pasa._

_– ¿Y estás cómodo con decirles a todos?_

_– Es algo inevitable, estoy en el registro del Ministerio de Magia, Dumbledore ya no puede hacer nada para evitar que todos se enteren._

_– De acuerdo… – dijo pensativo. – Remus…_

_Remus lo miró algo sorprendido, Sirius generalmente no lo llamaba por su nombre._

_– Se que hemos hablado de esto pero… ahora que le dirás a todos… ¿crees que podría decirle yo a Marls? – Remus asintió como respuesta._

_Esa tarde Sirius llegó a la casa, esperando encontrar a la rubia, cosa que logró. La miró en la cocina intentando preparar almuerzo y su cabeza se llenó de mil pensamientos a la vez. Adoraba a esa mujer, la manera en que lo hacía reír, la manera en que era un desastre y compuesta a la vez; no podía imaginarse otro escenario más perfecto que ese, en ese momento. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿desde cuándo sus manos sudaban?_

_Luego recordó los otros aspectos de Marlene, el ser sangre pura como él, la crianza similar a la suya, cierto comentarios; que si bien no eran mal intencionados; iban relacionados con los ideales que una vez los señores Black intentaron inculcarle a la fuerza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Marlene ante la noticia? ¿Saldría corriendo de allí? ¿Los denunciaría la Ministerio?_

_Todo el pánico de Sirius se le acumuló en la garganta._

_– ¿Sirius, sucede algo? – preguntó la Gryffindor al verlo pálido y preocupado._

_– Hay algo que necesitamos hablar. – palabras que nadie quería escuchar en una relación._

_– Me asustas, ¿qué sucedió? – dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a él._

_– No ha sucedido nada, es que… – tragó fuerte._

_– ¿Sirius? – dijo después de un momento de silencio. – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. – dijo tomándole la mano tratando de darle confianza._

_– ¿Recuerdas que siempre preguntas sobre las cicatrices que tengo? – intentó irse por ese ángulo._

_– Si, también recuerdo que siempre evades la respuesta. ¿Es eso lo que sucede? ¿Alguien intenta hacerte daño? – preguntó preocupada._

_– No, nadie intenta hacerme daño. Las cicatrices son… no son lo que crees… son… – se pasó la mano libre por el cabello intentando aclarar sus ideas. – Se que Dumbledore te dijo que entraras a la Orden, y has aceptado… – intentó otro enfoque._

_– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus cicatrices?_

_– Nosotros hemos decidido unirnos también, y… Remus mañana hablará con el resto pero… quería ser yo el que te lo dijera…_

_– Si esta es una manera de decirme que eres gay y te gusta el sadomasoquismo no es divertida, Sirius._

_Sirius sonrió entre nervioso y divertido._

_– Remus es un licántropo. – dijo casi en un susurro. Luego de unos minutos se atrevió a mirar a Marlene, su tez un poco pálida, sus ojos azules fijos en las manos suyas y de Sirius, su cabello cayendo suavemente por su hombro. Por Merlín, era hermosa. Pero todo acabaría dependiendo de su respuesta a aquella frase. – Nosotros sabemos desde segundo… – intentó continuar._

_– Él te hizo… Él te…– intentando continuar. ¿Cómo era posible que durante tanto tiempo no se hubiera dado cuenta que su novio era un hombre lobo?_

_– Oh, no, no. No es eso. Remus moriría antes que morder a nadie. James, Peter y yo… bueno quisimos ayudarlo en sus noches de luna llena…_

_– ¡¿Convirtiéndose ustedes?! – gritó escandalizada._

_– ¡No! – gritó el también, sin querer. – No es nada de eso, somos Animagos, los lobos no le hacen nada a los animales…_

_Sirius explicó todo, cómo se habían enterado de la enfermedad de Remus, cómo se transformaron, la promesa de Remus a Dumbledore de no comentar nada. Le contó sobre Snape, sobre las escapadas a Hogsmeade; y le aseguró más de una vez que Remus jamás mordió o mordería a alguien. _

_– … juramos el secreto, por eso no había podido decirte. Luego de lo de Snape… pero mañana Remus hablará con todos, y yo quise que lo supieras por mi…_

_Marlene estuvo callada unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, sin soltar ni un momento las manos de Sirius. Recordó como Remus siempre se veía enfermo y cansado, y sin embargo, como la había ayudado en cada oportunidad que podía. En su amabilidad y sentido del humor, y sus consejos con respecto al temperamento del menor de los Black. Y decidió que esa nueva información no iba a alterar la buena opinión que tenía de Lupin, sería un tanto extraño al principio pero Remus seguía siendo Remus, ¿no?_

_Marlene suspiró. _

_– ¿No tienes pulgas o si? Porque allí es a donde llega mi límite. – bromeó._

Ese fue en el instante que Sirius supo que amaba a Marlene, siempre supo que la adoraba, que quería pasar casi todo momento con ella, pero en ese instante supo que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ahora acostado en la cama, esperando por ella, lo seguía estando.

Sirius nunca se imaginaba mucho las cosas a futuro, le gustaba vivir el presente. Sin embargo desde que estaba con Marlene le gustaba pensar en después de la guerra. Una pequeña casa cerca de la casa de los Potter, donde Sirius podría visitar a James y Marlene a Lily. Siempre se imaginaba un gran labrador chocolate en el patio jugando, intentando saltar y jugar con Remus cada vez que llegara a la casa. Peter pasando a cenar una que otra vez a la semana, ocupado con el trabajo del Ministerio. Un lugar donde pudieran asentarse, y los hijos de Lily y James podrían jugar con los de Sirius y Marlene. Un lugar de ironía donde los Black y los Potter vivieran en armonía y a nadie le importara.

_¿Por qué esperar?_ escuchó una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba muy parecida a Prongs antes de casarse con Lily.

– Si… ¿por qué esperar? – se escuchó murmurar. Quizá iba siendo hora de que Marlene y él hablaran. Si ella quería lo mismo que él, no importaba si los detalles fueran otros, mientras ella estuviera a su lado; si ella quería eso; lo primero que haría en la mañana sería comprarle el anillo y proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Escuchó alguien dando topetones en la sala. Quizá se había pasado de copas en casa de sus padres.

Sirius se levantó para cerciorarse de que la mesa de la sala estuviera intacta.

– ¿Quién pone una mes…? – se escuchó a alguien murmurar entre dientes.

– ¿Prongs? – dijo Sirius prendiendo la luz, viendo a su mejor amigo sobándose las canillas.

– Pads, lo siento no quise…

– ¿Está todo bien? ¿Lily no te regañará por escaparte a esta hora?

– Pads… – intentó comenzar James.

– ¿Necesitas quedarte de nuevo en el sofá? No hay problema, pero en lo que llegue Marlene…

– Sirius. – lo cortó James, haciendo que se callara en seco. James nunca lo llamaba Sirius.

– ¿Es Remus?, ¿Peter? – su mente saltando a conclusiones.

– No… es… es Marls…

El mundo repentinamente comenzó a girar y Sirius se vio en la necesidad de agarrarse del marco de la puerta por la que acaba de salir.

– No… ella está en casa de sus padres… – se escuchó decir, aunque no supo cómo hablaba si le faltaba el aire. James se acercó con cautela a su mejor amigo.

– Atacaron la casa McKinnon… La familia completa…

– ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntó, más por necesidad de oírlo de otra persona. Sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más.

– La Marca Tenebrosa estaba sobre la casa cuando llegamos. No dejaron sobrevivientes… Lo siento mucho, Pads. – James colocó una mano en el hombro de Sirius a manera de consuelo. El tacto parecía tan distante… como su no le estuviera pasando a él. Sintió como una lagrima le recorría la mejilla y como James lo abrazaba. Sintió que gritó, en algún punto forcejeó con James intentando salir a buscar a los responsables; al final terminó sentando en el piso del vestíbulo, recostado de la pared, con James a su lado.

– Necesitas volver con Lily… – dijo finalmente con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y llorar.

– Está durmiendo. Ella puede esperar a mañana. – Sirius, asintió.

– Estaré bien… – intentó convencer a ambos.

– Lo sé, igual no me iré.

– Necesito un trago.

– ¿La botella sigue en el mismo sitio?

Sirius asintió, recostó la cabeza de la pared, colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos, escuchando como James abría los gabinetes de la cocina en búsqueda de vasos.

– Le iba a pedir que se casa conmigo. – rió amargamente. El sonido en la cocina se detuvo. Sintió como James se sentaba a su nuevamente.

James sabía que no debía decir nada, Sirius necesitaba sacarse del pecho todo lo que sentía, no lo haría sentir particularmente mejor, pero aliviaría la carga.

– Tú mismo me dijiste que no esperara tanto, yo no hice caso… inventando excusas… que ahora no tienen sentido… me imagine una casa, ¡con cerca y todo! ¿puedes imaginarlo? – la lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Sirius. Él no intentaba detenerlas.

– Marlene te amaba Sirius, para ella lo que tienen… – se corrigió, – lo que tenían… es especial… aunque no le dieras la casa y la cerca…

– No se lo dije lo suficiente… que la amaba…

– Ella lo sabía… – intentó consolarlo James, aunque sabía que Sirius no lo estaba escuchando.

– No recuerdo ni que fue lo último que le dije… algo sobre el horrible café, o el desastre del baño, algo mundano que… – se ahogó con un llanto, – que no demostraba que no puedo vivir sin ella. Antes de que llegaras me encontré extrañándola… y sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora que se que no volverá?

Sirius miró a James, esperando encontrar todas las respuesta en su mejor amigo. James quería tener todas las respuestas para Sirius; pero él tampoco las encontraba en ninguna parte. Se imaginaba si a Lily le pasara lo que a Marlene. Intentó sacar ese pensamiento de su mente, porque sabía que estaría igual o peor que su mejor amigo; y no hallaba consuelo para ninguno.

Le tendió el vaso lleno de Whiskey de Fuego a Sirius, éste lo tomó, y luego pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo. A manera de reconfortarlo, sin saber qué palabras decir, o cómo actuar más allá de ese acto. Sirius comprendió que James tampoco tenía las respuestas, pero que intentaba lo mejor posible de estar ahí para él. Por el momento eso era suficiente.

Ambos vieron sus vasos llenos de líquido ámbar, y James acercó su copa a la de Sirius.

– Por Marlene 'La Domadora' McKinnon. Excelente bruja, amiga y compañera. – dijo James, haciendo que una sonrisa medio triste se asomara en el rostro del joven Black. "La Domadora McKinnon" era el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a Marlene en sexto año, cuando su relación pasó de "amigos con derecho" a "formalmente novios"; era la única que lo había logrado y sus amigos le reconocían con respeto este acto. Aunque a Sirius lo sacara de las casillas. Sin embargo en ese momento era el brindis perfecto.

– Por Marls… – Sirius chocó el vaso con el de James y ambos bebieron el licor.


End file.
